Drinking Games
by Navy Babe
Summary: “You’re yummy too Gibbs.” And with that she promptly passed out.


Title: Drinking Games  
Prompt: #83 'Sex on the Beach'  
Word Count: 2,580  
Rating: T  
Warnings/Spoilers: Umm...nothing really.

Author's Notes: So I had a lot of fun writing this one. drunk!Kate is funny. :P Hope that you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The song and the characters don't belong to me! Never have...sobs Never will.

* * *

"So Kate," DiNozzo sauntered up to the barstool where Kate was sitting and plopped down. Kate just giggled, fully aware that Tony was drunk and that the buzz that she had was not completely from the feeling of a case finally cracked. "You ever have a Sex on the Beach?"

Kate gasped dramatically and clumsily hit Tony's shoulder. "DiNozzo, you're a pig!"

Tony laughed and leaned into Kate's personal space. "It's a drink Kate, loosen up! Bartender, one Sex on the Beach for the lady here!"

Gibbs was watching this entire exchange from afar, sitting at a booth, keeping an eye on his team. Abby and McGee were out on the dance floor, and that was all he knew, and all he wanted to know. Telling by the way the other people were dancing, that was probably the better choice as far as his sanity was concerned. Ducky was carrying on a conversation, and he imagined that he should be listening, but he got distracted when he noticed DiNozzo with Kate.

From the moment that he had brought Kate onto the team, he noticed that DiNozzo…well, leered at her. He was pretty sure that she was too smart for him, and that Tony would never work up the guts to actually make a move on her (not with as many shooting threats she had made against him), but he always kept an eye on them; and always had to wonder whenever they would stand just a little too close, or giggle at some joke that he seemed not to be privy to.

He thought that he had made it clear that Kate was his. But then again, Tony was not always the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to attractive women.

Which is why he wasn't all too fond on the suggestion that the team go out for a night on the town, after they finally solved their big case. But both Abby and Kate had ganged up on him, and between Abby's puppy dog eyes and Kate's perfume, he hadn't been able to refuse.

Kate had just gotten up to get another round of drinks, and before Gibbs knew what was going on, Tony was up and on her tail. She had had a few drinks, and he had had more than a few beers; and both of their inhibitions were starting to disappear. Gibbs was instantly on alert. His hand clenched around the napkin he was holding in his hand as he watched Tony lean into Kate, and his heart constricted as she didn't move away.

She finished off the drink that he had ordered her, and Gibbs continued to watch as Tony raised his hand slightly as if to order another one. " 'Scuse me Duck." He muttered, not waiting for the older man's reply before he took his leave of the booth.

Kate turned away from Tony as she felt Gibbs approaching, and it ran through her mind how strange it was that she didn't even have to be sober to know when this man was there. It was like she had Gibbs radar. She ducked her head and giggled slightly as she pictured herself with an antenna. "Hey Gibbs!" She exclaimed, much more joyful than usual. "Have you ever had a Sex on the Beach? They're yummy. When Tony first ordered me one, I thought he actually wanted to have sex on the beach, but then it turned out to be a drink! Isn't that funny?" She giggled again, but stopped suddenly as she looked up and saw that he wasn't laughing with her. "Well I thought it was funny…" She murmured, sagging slightly in her seat.

"It's time to go home Kate." He muttered, hoisting her out of her seat and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But I'm having fun with Tony, Gibbs!" Kate protested, her fist lightly hitting his chest. After a few seconds though, her strength was exhausted and she sagged against her boss. He had to up his efforts in keeping her upright, but figured that getting her away from DiNozzo was worth it.

Tony smirked as he left his seat, and quickly sought out Abby and McGee on the dance floor, looking much more sober than he was just a few moments before. He tapped Abby on the shoulder, and pointed to the door that Gibbs and Kate were quickly making their way to. "Pay up Abs."

Abby bounced up and down and squinted her eyes, trying to get a better view of the couple. She sighed in defeat, and began to pull out her wallet. "Dang it…I didn't think that Kate would be such a lightweight! Or that you could actually make Gibbs jealous enough to do something." She whined as she pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you very much Ms. Scuito. Now if you and Probie will excuse me, I do believe that there is a blonde over there that is in need of wooing." Tony shoved the money in his pocket and headed off back to the bar.

Ducky had watched the entire scene and just chuckled. "Oh my…things at the office will certainly change now, won't they?"

Kate would randomly giggle as they walked to her car, leaning closer and closer to Gibbs. He tried to ignore how good she felt, and how nice her warm breath felt on his neck. They reached the white sedan and he gripped her tighter and began to search her pockets for the keys. "Why Gibbs!" She gasped. "We haven't even kissed yet!" She threw her head back and laughed long and hard, as if she had just said the wittiest thing ever.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head slightly as he unlocked the car, and opened up the passenger side door. He carefully slipped Kate inside, and reached over her to buckle her in. He pulled back slightly and looked at her carefully, hoping that she wouldn't get sick. She smiled dazedly at him, and sloppily kissed him on the cheek. "You're yummy too Gibbs." And with that she promptly passed out.

Gibbs shook his head and again, and chuckled slightly, as he closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car. He got in and adjusted the seat, and started up the car. He was just going to take her home, and make sure that he was safe. And then he would call a cab and go home to his boat. He smirked at himself, congratulating himself for truly being a schmuck.

Kate didn't rouse the entire drive back to her house, and only semi-woke as Gibbs helped her out of the car. "We home?" She murmured into Gibbs' neck.

"Yeah, I brought you home." He replied, readjusting his grip on her waist. He opened her door carefully, and took a moment to take in her apartment. She attempted to direct him to her bedroom, but gave up as her head dropped to his shoulder once more. He managed to find it on his own, and carefully laid her down on her bed. He took off her shoes, but didn't dare take off anything else. He threw back the covers and tucked her gently, as he brushed back a piece of her hair, and took the liberty of lightly kissing her forehead. He began to walk out when her soft voice stopped him.

"Stay with me Gibbs. Don't want you goin' home in a cab…they're dirty." Gibbs chuckled softly and bobbed his head in agreement.

"I'll be on the couch, just call out if you need anything." He said softly. She nodded and relaxed back into her bed. He looked at her for just a moment more, before he went back out to her living room, and sat down on the couch. "Ahh yes, my old friend, the couch." He muttered, as he attempted to make himself comfortable.

Kate woke a few hours later, feeling slightly nauseated. One positive thing of having a fast metabolism was that the alcohol would usually work itself out of her system fairly quick. She took note of her clothes that reeked of alcohol and smoke and padded into the bathroom to grab her robe. She splashed some cool water on her face, feeling immensely better.

She went out into the kitchen and began to fix some tea, hoping that hydrating would help her head. She jumped as she heard someone shifting on the couch, and glanced cautiously at the knives next to her before remembering that Gibbs had brought her home, and that she had asked him to stay the night. "You okay Katie?" His gravelly tone implied that he had been sleeping, and she was overcome with guilt for making him sleep on the couch, and once he finally had found rest, for waking him up.

"Yeah, Gibbs…sorry. I uh…just wanted to make some tea, I'm sorry for waking you up." She wrapped the robe tighter around herself, very conscious of the fact that she had nothing on underneath but her panties, and that the man that she had wanted for quite a few years now was heading towards her. She winced as she saw him stretching his neck, knowing that the couch just barely fit her, and so was much too small for a man at least six inches taller than she. "I'm sorry about the couch…if I were thinking clearly I would have let you have the bed, and I would have taken the couch." She smiled apologetically.

He shook his head and waved a hand at her. "It's fine Kate. I've slept in more uncomfortable places." He had made his way into the kitchen, and now leaned against the counter where Kate was standing. "Do you remember what happened tonight?" He asked, curious, and also a little afraid that she would question his actions.

"Uh…yeah. I remember us going out to a bar to celebrate…I remember Tony and I talking about some drink…" She bit her lip and looked up at him. "I remember you dragging me away from him and going through my pockets to find my keys." She smiled coyly, and mimicked his position, facing him and leaning on the counter. "Anything else that I should remember?"

Gibbs chuckled and looked down. "Ahh…no. No, that's about it." Neither one of them mentioned the kiss on the cheek that Kate had bestowed upon Gibbs, an act that they both remembered clearly. "Well, now that you're a little more lucid, I guess that I can go home." He turned to leave.

Kate quickly reached out a hand, grasping his arm, and holding him back. "No, I mean…it's late, and you might as well stay. I can take the couch even, I don't mind." He turned back to her and the corner of his mouth lifted up in that oh-so-familiar smirk. "Unless you want to go home." She murmured quietly, looking down at her feet.

Gibbs sauntered up to her, and gently lifted up her face so that she was looking at him. "Do you want me to leave?" He muttered, his warm breath bathing her face. She looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side. He waited patiently, his blue eyes searching for some hint of an answer in her eyes.

"Nope." She whispered finally, leaning fully into him. Their lips met in a frenzy, trying to take in and memorize as much as humanely possible with a first kiss. Tongues and teeth melded, as Kate's body moved further into Gibbs' and his hands slipped under her robe. "Why don't we share the bed tonight?" She murmured against his lips, nipping playfully as she looked up at him, a gleam in her eyes.

"Fine with me." He muttered, delving back into her again, as they made their way to the bedroom.

Kate woke a few hours later, all traces of a hangover gone, and with a happiness that infused her entire being. Her head was resting on Jethro Gibbs' chest, and as far as she was concerned, everything was right in the world. The weight of his hand on her back was foreign, but not unwelcome. In fact, she found it soothing. "So would you say that sex in a bed is better than a Sex on the Beach?" Gibbs murmured against her hair.

Kate laughed as she lifted and turned to face him. "Yeah…I suppose." She giggled as she slinked up his body, and gently planted a kiss on his lips. "I think that last night was better than any amount of drinks Gibbs." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

They made small talk, neither one of them really had an incentive to move, until someone began knocking at her door. "Ugh…." She muttered, ducking into the warm hollow of her lover's neck. "Do I have to go get it?" She whined as the knocking persisted.

"Rule 11 Katie-girl…" He murmured, lightly stroking her back.

She sighed and got up, grabbing her robe. "Yeah, yeah…always stay in touch. But see, if this was a case, your cell would have already gone off, and someone wouldn't currently be knocking at me door." She said, as she walked out of the room. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping to make it look at least a little more presentable. She peered through the peephole before opening the door. "Abby! What are you doing here?"

"Well, uh…McGee and I were going out and he said that he needed a file from you and we were on our way over here already so….." She shrugged and tried to peek around her friend's apartment. Kate waved her in, and headed over to her desk.

"What file did he say he needed?" She asked, looking through the files on her desk.

"Uhh…the Carter one." Abby muttered distractedly, looking for any sign of Gibbs. Her eyes lit up when she saw a blue polo, wrinkled and seemingly thrown on the floor, leading to Kate's bedroom. "Hey Kate, didn't Gibbs take you home last night?"

She turned and was met with Kate literally pushing her towards the door. "Why yes he did Abs." She opened her door and gestured to it. "And that is all the information that you're going to get out of me…" She smiled conspiratorially at her friend as she passed through the door. "For right now." She giggled and waved when Abby was finally in the hall. "See you later Abs!"

Kate retreated back into her bedroom, quickly threw off her robe, and slipped back under the covers into Gibbs' waiting arms. "Now where were we?" She asked playfully, as she snuggled up against him.

"Well I don't know where we were exactly, but this seems like where we were headed in this direction…" He murmured, as he began softly exploring her with both lips and hands. She giggled slightly as his hand rubbed against the tattoo on her hip and she sighed happily.

"Sounds good to me…"

Meanwhile, outside her apartment, Abby was walking down the hall, back to the car, when she flipped open her cell phone. "Hey Tony…yeah, I'm just walking out of Kate's building, and you so owe me dinner. He was there….okay, well I didn't see him, but I saw his shirt….Well, they weren't at his place, were they?" She smirked triumphantly. "So I win. Dinner for a week DiNozzo." She flipped the phone close and walked victoriously back to her car.


End file.
